Lucky Charms
by a-razorblade-romance
Summary: Insert You Story you are kurama's best friend, but recently you found out you are going to move to america, but before you can tell kurama the news something happens that may not be for the best...read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Charms

by:wandering-starship-6309

i do not own anything

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
"No!" the teenager yelled absently. "It can't be time already!" she continued as she kicked off her bed covers.

You were a sad excuse for a teenager. You were like every other American teenager who hated school and slacked off but the problem was, you didn't live in America, you lived in Japan. You were in the eleventh grade and went to the same school as Kurama, or as you knew him by Shuiichi Minamino. The two of you have been friends for ages, or to be exact since you moved to Japan in the third grade. When everyone else made fun of you because of your accent and how you looked Shuiichi was your night in shining armor and had saved you from the children and you became best friends.

Currently you were living with your mother but you would soon be living with your dad in America soon, or as you liked to say, deported. You wanted to stay in Japan and stay with your mom and all the other friends you had made. But your parents had a nasty divorce when you were nine and your mom had ran off with you and your younger brother to Japan without your dad knowing. And now eight years later your father had found out where you three had were. He demanded you and your brother, Gerard, go back to the United States and live with him. Of course both you and your brother did not want to leave, but your father had the court on his side and you had to go back or your mother would be sent to jail and you couldn't allow that to happen. You loved her too much to allow her to go to jail after she had raised the both of you since you were in third grade and when your brother was in kindergarten. So to face facts, you had to move back to America, back to the doom and gloom. Where your father would sleep with all the women he wanted. That being the main excuse your mother left him. And today was the day you had to go say goodbye to all your friends.

You slowly got out of bed and turned off your ever annoying alarm clock. You stretched a bit before you headed down to the bathroom to take a quick shower. You were out a half an hour later and changed into your school uniform. While you were blow drying your hair you heard your brother finally wake up. Thinking you hadn't tricked him in a while you quickly put down the blow dryer and ran over to his bathroom before he did and took with you some plastic wrap. You quickly and effortlessly stretched the clear plastic over the toilet bowl and put down the seat and tip toed out of the bathroom and made yourself to your bathroom and waited. Not two minutes later you heard your brother scream as he went to use the toilet only to have your master proof trick hit him. You quickly locked your door and started blow drying your hair. You just loving torching your brother, but facts were, that was probably the last time you were gonna be able to do it.

* * *

You made your way to school. You had left your house not five minutes ago after eating breakfast and getting your ear screamed off by your brother. You knew he was probably gonna get you back big time, but you didn't care as of now. Your mind really only consisted of telling your two best friends that you were leaving them to go live with your dad in America, and you were probaly never going to see them again.

You went to Meija High School. You had graduated form middle school little over a year ago and both you and Shuiichi had gotten accepted to the same high school. You had went to the school only because Shuiichi decided to go, cause facts were, you wouldn't be able to stand school with out your best friend by your side telling you to wake up when the teacher was walking by.

After you had started you had met your next best friend, Aurora Raye. She was the weirdest person you could ever meet and the two of you became friends fast. She was super smart and creative. Shuiichi now had compition when it came to school and he had to watch his back. Aurora had been the smartest in her last school and so had Shuiichi. But things didn't go all bad, now if Shuiichi wasn't home to help you with your homework you didn't have to guess on everything, you could simply call Aurora.

You stopped infront of a large victorian house (not a very common type of house in Japan...I think... . ). Aurora peaked out the front door and after seeing you opened it all the way and bounded down the steps after saying goodbye to her parents.

Aurora was from a very rich family who had recently moved from Italy to Japan over a year ago. Her dad worked with computers and her mother was a marine biologist. Aurora was an only child and was very spoiled. But she had never acted that way. She was modest most of the time but would act like a snob towards the snobs at school (who had now made a new fan club for Shuiichi and hated both you and Aurora for hanging out with him all the time).

Aurora was a very beautiful girl too. She had long black hair that went halfway down her back. Her skin wasn't too dark, but not too pale either. She was short though. But she didn't care.

"Hey! Zoning out again?" Aurora said playfully as she bonked you on the head as you came back to reality. She was wearing one of her infamous uniforms that she had destroyed and remade considering the original uniform was a very hot pink and she had hated pink. She was even nice enough to dye your uniform down to a mild pink. But you wouldn't let her go any more crazy on it.

"Huh?" you said absently as you looked at her as if she was crazy, though she might be.

"(Y/N) are you okay? You look sick." Aurora questioned you as she felt your forehead.

"No." you quickly said and took a step back and way from her hand. "I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all, we should go." you added as you turned away and started for school again.

Aurora was soon by your side and with her prying brown eyes of hers you were forced to stop. "What is it Aurora?" you asked annoyed even though you already knew the answer of the question.

"Wow, what the hell bit you on the ass today?" she snapped. "And don't you look at me like that!"

"Like what!" you snapped back as the two of you started your infamous stare down.

"Now, now girls." came a calm reassuring voice from behind you.

"AHHHHH!" you screamed at the top of your lungs as you flung yourself behind Aurora. "Dammit! Gerard do you really have to do that! You nearly scared me half to death." you said as you continued to cling to Aurora's back.

"That was my plan." Gerard said laughing as he walked by the two of you. "And if I were you I would tell your friends soon, Dad is going to be here after school." he yelled back as he turned a corner and was gone.

"Tell us what?" Shuiichi said calmly.

"AHHHHHHH!" you screamed again as you this time fell backwards to the ground. "When the hell did you get here Shuiichi!" you screamed as you realized it was him.

Aurora helped you up as you brushed off your skirt and calmed down a bit. You didn't dare look over at the two just yet, you could feel their prying eyes on the back of your head waiting for the answer for the question Shuiichi had given you. Finally you looked over at them.

"Well spill it." Aurora said.

"Spill what? Oh you mean what my brother meant. That's nothing. He's crazy." you quickly responded as you turned away from them and started in the direction for your school only to be held back by Aurora who held onto your backpack.

"We both know about your living situation (Y/N), what did Gerard mean about you father coming here, I thought he didn't know where you guys lived." Shuiichi said as you continued to have your back turned towards them.

You released a sigh before answering Shuiichi and Aurora's question. "Okay, the thing is-"

* * *

* * *

okay that was my first chapter

please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

c-d-w: Thank you for the reviews! you know who you are!Last Time...

"Spill what? Oh you mean what my brother meant. That's nothing. He's crazy." you quickly responded as you turned away from them and started in the direction for your school only to be held back by Aurora who held onto your backpack.

"We both know about your living situation (Y/N), what did Gerard mean about you father coming here, I thought he didn't know where you guys lived." Shuiichi said as you continued to have your back turned towards them.

You released a sigh before answering Shuiichi and Aurora's question. "Okay, the thing is-"

"Okay the thing is," you turned around slowly to face them, but couldn't so you turned your eyes to the pavement. "My dad-"

CRASH!

You turned around quickly to the sound that came from behind you just in time to dodge a garbage can flying your way. You jumped down and the garbage can just missed you and landed right behind Aurora with a crash on the pavement.

"What the Hell!" you screamed as you stood up shakily. "Aurora? Shuiichi?" you turned around to find your friends standing up as well. Aurora was practically laughing while Shuiichi was looking in the direction from where the garbage can came from.

"Oh my god! (Y/N) you should've saw the look on your face when that thing came flying at us! It was soooo funny!" Aurora laughed as she clutched her stomach while she leaned on Shuiichi in the process so she wouldn't fall down.

"Your Laughing! That damn trash can could've killed me!" you screamed as you whipped your nearly empty backpack at her.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" Shuiichi asked as he walked away from Aurora and up to you. "You're bleeding." he nearly whispered as he moved your bangs from your forehead.

"I am?" you asked dully as you reached and wiped your forehead. Sure enough when you looked at your hand it was bloody. "I wonder when that happened?" you continued to wipe the blood from your forehead until it was all gone. "Hey do I have any blood left on my forehead?" you asked almost innocently.

"Nope," Aurora said as she walked over to you. "But you sure have a nasty scratch on your forehead though. Here take a look." she dug around in her own backpack for a bit and finally took out a little mirror.

You took the mirror away from her quick and looked into it. She was right, you had a large cut on your forehead that ran from your right temple to your left eyebrow. "How did I do that?" you continued to ask. You gave back the mirror to Aurora just in time to see some thing flying through the air towards the two of you. "What the hell?" you asked as you continued to look at the object that was coming towards you.

"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked as she too turned around after she deposited the mirror into her backpack. "What the-" she was cut off as Shuiichi pushed her and yourself to the ground.

Suddenly a sword came flying towards the two of you but Shuiichi threw Your backpack in the way and it veered off course and rattled on the pavement next to your feet, not before it ripped a nice hole into your backpack. You were going to have to get a new backpack after all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Aurora screamed as she leaped up and glared daggers at Shuiichi. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"It looks like a sword Aurora." you answered only to have her turn around and face you. You only turned away and looked at the gleaming sword at your feet. It seemed as if you saw it before. You continued to stare at it when suddenly Shuiichi picked it up.

"Oh my god I bet that Sanji had something to do with this!" Aurora yelled as she started to stamp around. "Sanji and all his stupid friends did this! Those...Grrr"

You finally stood up and walked over to your backpack. Luckily you didn't have any homework last night or you would be paying for textbooks soon. Well you wouldn't really, your dad would. Now you wished you did have some books in there. You released a slow sigh and walked over to Shuiichi and Aurora. "Shouldn't we just get to school right about now?" you asked as Aurora calmed down a bit and Shuiichi looked over at you.

Kurama's POV

"(Y/N), Aurora you go to school, I'll be right behind you. I forgot something." Shuiichi said calmly as he turned away from (Y/N) and Aurora.

"Ah...Okay" (Y/N) said slowly as she gently grabbed hold of Aurora by the arm and walked off towards their school, but not before she gave Shuiichi a quick hug.

When the girls were out of sight Shuiichi threw the sword into the air and it disappeared. "Hiei, come out, they're gone." Shuiichi said quickly as he leaned against a tree (where did that tree come from? . ...)

Suddenly a dark short shape took form up in the branches of the tree. "I figured as much. You know Kurama this isn't the first time I 've seen you with those humans." Hiei said as his eyes remained closed.

"But it will be the last Hiei." Kurama said ghostly. "You could've harmed one of them, and you would've ended back with Koenma. Besides who I may be friends with does not concern you. I don't want you watching them."

"Kurama I doubt I'm the only one who know's of your little human friends." Hiei growled as he jumped down from the tree. "There are plenty of demons out there that would love to make a slave of one of your friends, especially the one who cut her head."

"Nothing will happen to either of them. I will protect them and I do not need your aid." Kurama said, almost coming off angry. But he quickly regained his composure and stared at Hiei. "Do not, I repeat make this a habit."

"No need to get angry Fox. But I remember you saying something similar when I first found out about your little friend. At the time you were only friends with that American human." Hiei said as he turned his back to Kurama.

"Her name is (Y/N)." Kurama said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but as I was saying. You were much more careful about discretion when you were only friends with the American, but it seems since you met her friend you're just asking the demons to capture the onnas."

"It almost seems as if your concerned about the human Hiei." Kurama said slyly as he stood up and walked away from Hiei's form.

Suddenly Kurama was back against the tree and Hiei had him by the collar of his school uniform. "I could've easily killed them, but instead I just tested how your good your senses were even when you were intoxicated by that human. And Kurama don't ever say that again. I would never concern myself for the sake of a human. I was just making sure you would be ready to defend yourself and your little pets if a demon came about. So don't ever say that I would never concern myself with humans, they are useless." And with that Hiei disappeared. 

End Chapter

c-d-w: that was the end of chapter two!

yusuke: i'm still not in it

c-d-w: don't worry, you're gonna be in the next chapter along with the rest of the gang but the only way that will happen if you people reading review!

yusuke: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

c-d-w: hello everyone! not much to say, just read and review!

At school1st Hour-Gym

"What the hell happened to you (Y/N)?" Gerard yelled as he came running up to you. "Looks like you got the shit kicked out of ya!"

He was right too. After you had gotten to school you suddenly felt horrible and barely made it to the restroom in time to throw up your breakfast. It didn't help that the cut on your forehead you got from your earlier incident that morning was burning like hell. To make all matter's worse you hadn't even seen Shuiichi since that morning.

"Yeah, and I feel like shit too." you said with a sigh. You already had gotten a note from your gym teacher to go to the nurse instead of participating in gym today. "But lucky me, I get to go see the nurse and instead of being in gym today!" at least one good thing was coming out of this. "See you later." sighing you picked up your torn backpack and walked away from Gerard and the rest of your gym class.

"Well hope ya feel better soon!" Gerard yelled after your retreating form but soon forgot all about your existence after his crush walked past him in a very skimpy 'gym uniform'.

"Oh he really cares." you whispered to yourself as you slowly opened the gymnasium doors that led outside. If you were to go to the nurses room you would have to walk al the way to the opposite side of the school. You found it much easier to just cut through the court yard. So you might as well.

"Now just sit on the table Miss (L/N). I'll be right back." the nurse said quite kindly as she left the room.

"Yippy." you said sarcastically as you hopped onto the papered seat. Your legs dangled a foot off the floor so you had fun swinging them back and forth until the nurse came back in. You didn't feel as bad as you did earlier but you still felt a little queezy. You remembered one of the first times you had went to the hospital. You were barely six and still lived in America.

'Flash Back'

"But Mommy! I don't want to go! What if he accidentally cuts me in the throat while he's checking for germs! Mommy I'm scared! I don't want to die!" a much younger you screamed as you hugged your mother's side for dear life. "What if- What if- What if he sees the only way I will survive is to chop off both my legs! No mommy don't let him! I want my Legs! Mommy I want my legs!"(if you haven't noticed yet, you were a very dramatic girl...lol)

"Shh (Y/N), you're going to be just fine. You're a big girl. Now do big girls cry when they go see their daddies?" you mother cooed as she knelt down next to you.

"But mommy! Daddy said that when ever he goes to work he isn't my daddy anymore! So he can say all those bad things! Please mommy I don't want to go!"

Your father was in fact your doctor. And he did in fact in say that to you. But he only did that so you wouldn't hug him. He wasn't one of those huggy kind of people.

"Shh...honey. I know. But do you want 'the doctor' see you crying? He'll just think you're a little girl. And you know little girls can't go looking in the treasure box. Only big girls can. Now do you want something from the treasure box?" your mother asked as she took a handkerchief from her purse and gently wiped some tears from your face making you smile.

"Yeah..." you quietly responded.

"What?" your mother asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I want to get something from the treasure box, cause I'm a big girl!" you joyfully screamed.

"That's my girl!" your mother said laughing as she gave you a big hug.

"(Y/N)(L/N) the doctor is ready for you now." came a nurses voice by the door to the doctor's office.

"Momma I'm gonna be a big girl for the doctor!" you said as you bounded off to the now open door an the nurse.

'End Flash back'

"(Y/N)?" came the nurses voice breaking you away from your bitter sweet memory.

"Huh?" you asked as you came back to reality.

"Honey, I hear you're not feeling too well. Can you tell me how so?" the nurse asked as she took out a chair and sat in it. She then took a clip board from her desk and started writing on it.

"Um well, this morning I was feeling fine but when I got to school I felt sick and ending up puking." you told her as you legs finally stopped their swinging.

"Do you feel cold or hot?"

"Um no, I feel good. If anything maybe a slight chill."

"And you only vomited once today?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, good." she then put the clipboard back on her desk and stood up. She took a tongue press. "Okay say ah!"

"Ah!" you hated when this part came around for your check ups, you always felt like puking.

"Okay, good." she said as she threw away the tongue press and then wrote on the clipboard. "How did that happen?" she asked as she came up to you with the ear thermometer and shoved the cold instrument into your ear. You flinched slightly at the coldness but it was soon gone.

"Oh this cut? Um, I hit my head off the toilet seat when I puked." you said thinking it was much more believable story than the truth. Which was you had no idea where it came from.

The nurse walked away and threw the used cartridge into the garbage and went back to the clipboard to write something down. "Well your temperature's fine and you throat is fine too. I'm going to give you something to settle your stomach, I'm gonna fix that cut too."

"Oh alright."

After schoolWalking Home

"Nice bandage (Y/N)." Gerard teased as eh walked passed you and Aurora.

"Oh shut up Gerard!" Aurora yelled as he picked up a rock and chucked it at Gerard which missed him by five feet. He still booked it thinking there was more from where that one came from. He rounded a corner and soon disappeared. "He can be such a pain sometimes." Aurora said practically growling.

"..." was your reply.

"Are you going to talk? Oh are you feeling better, I looked like you barfed out half your body mass this morning."

"A little. My stomach doesn't anymore, but that damn cut burns like hell." you said sighing. "Oh, did you see Shuiichi today?"

"No, I don't think so at least. Then again I didn't see much of you either. I didn't even see you at lunch, where were you?" she asked as she pulled her sweater off and wrapped it around her waist.

"Up on the roof."

"Oh..."

There was some silence and during that time Aurora had to stop to tie the arms of her sweater around her waist. When you too started walking again Aurora was the first to speak.

"Hey why don't you drop by Shuiichi's house and see if everything's okay? I would come but it's Friday and we both know what Friday means?"

"Family night" you both said and started laughing.

"That's a good idea, I will. But since he lives across town from us I shall depart ways with you now!" you joked as you bowed before Aurora. "Farewell!" and with that you turned and ran across the street but not before you looked both ways for any on coming cars.

"Bye!" Aurora yelled back and continued on her way.

You got to the other side of the street and started towards Shuiichi's house. "I hope he's fine."

Kurama's POV

"Yusuke don't worry about me. I'm fine." Kurama said with a sigh as he let his friend in. "Aren't you suppose to at school as well?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Didn't feel like it." Yusuke said with a small laugh. "Keiko's gonna kill me for it though." he said with a sigh and plopped down on the couch. "I only came here cause I thought Hiei was gonna be here. But I got you instead."

"Yeah." Kurama said and sat down on a chair across from Yusuke.

"So why didn't you go to school?" Yusuke said as he sat up.

"I didn't feel my greatest this morning. But I'm fine now."

Back with you

"Lalala" you sang as you now skipped over to Shuiichi's house. You had gotten extremely bored and had started to sing. And no later had you started to sing you had started to sing. The cut had subsided to a dull annoyance which you ignored completely. "Lala!" you continued as you turned a corner. You could see Shuiichi's house now. You stopped skipping and your singing and walked the rest of the way. You got there a couple minutes later and walked up to the front door. But before you could knock the door flew open and a guy with slicked up black hair walked out. "AHH!" you screamed as you tried to step backwards but tripped on the step and fell backwards. But before you could make a landing act with your butt on the pavement the guy grabbed you by the wrist and hoisted you back onto your feet as if you didn't weigh an ounce.

"You alright?" the guy asked you as you regained your balance. He let your arm go rather quickly after you gave him a puzzling look.

"Um, Yeah." you said quietly. Then you remembered why you were there. "Is Shuiichi-"

"(Y/N)." Shuiichi said some what stunned as he saw you standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...You weren't at school today. I just came by to see if everything was fine." you said quietly.

"You know Kur-Shuiichi?" the guy asked you.

"Yeah we know each other Yusuke." Kurama said. "I'm fine (Y/N), I just didn't feel to well this morning and decided it be better if I were just to stay home. Did you walk here all by yourself?"

"Um yeah. Aurora would've stayed and come over with me but there was the family day today." you said as you put your hand in front of your mouth to stiffle a laugh.

"Oh..Ah yes." Kurama had to also stiffle a laugh, but soon the both of you were laughing your head off. Well really you.

"Oh sorry Yusuke. This is (Y/N) she's one of my best friends from school. (Y/N) this is Yusuke, he is one of my best friends as well." Kurama told the both of you.

"Well nice to meet ya." Yusuke said as he held out his hand. You shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well." you said with a giggle.

End Chapter

yes I know Gerard is like three years your junior and shouldn't even be in your school but he is. He like skipped grades or whatever he just is

I had one of those at my dentists they were awesome.!

I don't know what they are called I just called them tongue press cause it would describe it. It's just a large popsicle stick thing...

c-d-w: was it just me or was that chapter longer than the last?

yusuke: I am finally in it

c-d-w: yes you are. and I know I said in the last chapter that everyone else was gonna be in this chapter, but I just didn't have the time to put them in it.

random cat: mrow

c-d-w: . ...

random cat: mrow

c-d-w: well as I was saying. the next chapter you meet your dad whom which you haven't seen for ages. and you tell Aurora and Shuiichi your little secret but before any of that is written down..REVIEW!


End file.
